Betrayal
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: Submission for the Quidditch league fanfiction competition. It would be her actions that would also spare them. Because of her betrayal her family would be granted a reprieve and avoid incarceration in Azkaban.


Team:Pride of Portree

Position: Chaser 1

Character: Nacissa Black

Promts:

Sentence: The clock on the wall seems to be ticking backwards.  
Dialogue: "Your father and I disagree; you are forbidden  
Destruction

Nacissa Black was the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella and was well known among the wizarding community as being very much like her mother. She showed frequent displays of a snobbiness and cold attitude, looking down upon others. To her there was nothing more important than blood purity and her families wealth. Narcissa was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favour of pure-bloods.

So it was no surprise that when her sister Adromeda announced her engagement to the muggle born Tonks that she sat with quiet distain and listened to her parents shrieks of outrage.

"Your father and I disagree; you are forbidden" Her mother had spat.

"I don't care if you disagree, disown me for all I care!" Adromeda had screamed back.

"Why couldn't you be more like your sister? Cissy is marrying into a good pure blood family." Her poor mother had wailed and sobbed.

Nacissa was the one to show her sister out the door. She along with Bella discontinued all contact with their older sister after that night and watched with joy as her mother burned her name from the family tree. She grinned as the flames flickered.  
She was thrilled at the idea of being held in higher esteem by her family thanks to her engagement to Lucius Malfoy. In her eyes if fortune was in her favour the incident of Adromeda's marriage would not cause a dirty stain on her family tree. She would continue to bask in the life of higher-class social life.

How could she not? She posessed the good looks of the Black family, despite being blonde instead of the characteristic dark hair.  
Though she was still at Hogwarts in her final year she would often day dream of her future with the charming and handsome Lucius Malfoy. To her time was a fickle clock on the wall seems to be ticking backwards. She longed for it to speed up, she longed to live in a perfect world. Her fiance was certainly wealthy.

As a Malfoy she pictured she would live a life of privilege and luxury at Malfoy Manor, located in the southern English county of Wiltshire. Her future husband had already begun to introduce her to the lifestyle of Death Eaters, though she knew she never would become a Death Eater herself. This one small thing that would not lead her down a path of self destruction.  
Nacissa had other grand plans for herself. She would instead focus her attention to produce a son, an heir to the great Malfoy thrown. Her total devotion would be to her child, not a raging war. She was happy with the idea of being a devoted house wife like her mother, bossing around house elves and keeping her feet up.

Lucius would insist on sending their beloved boy to Durmstrang she knew, but she a wouldn't hear a word. Her maternal instincts told her that she should keep her little baby closer to home, Hogwarts it would have to be. Even if it meant fratinising with filth she was forced to deal with on a regular day to day basis. It would be character building for the boy.  
She sat in her room and scribbled names on parchment for her unborn and yet to be conceived child. She would stay true to nature of naming her son after a star. _Draco, Scorpious,Cetus..._

A knock came to the door. It was Lucius.

"Cissy my love what are you doing?"

"Nothing my dear" She smiled and tucked her parchment beneath her mattress, there was no point in scaring away the young man. He smiled devilishly back at her and joined her on the edge of her bed.

"I have exciting news. The dark lord has requested my pressence at his next gathering. It's finally happening Cissy, we have power and soon enough we will wipe the earth of muggle born scum." He grinned and kissed her.

"Of course we will darling" She replied lustfully, drawing circles on his biceps with her long fingers.

"Come with me" He insisted but she shook her head.

"I am not yet worthy to be in the same room as the Dark Lord. I was not invited thus I am not welcome. It is early day, we must be cautious."

"Of course how silly of me. But your day will come my love. Your day to serve will come"

She kissed him desperately and pulled him back onto the bed. He kissed her back ,moved his hands around her body slowly, closer and closer to her perfectly curved butt. She was all over him in an instant. Her hands found his belt buckle and began to undo it, while he focused on undoing one button of her shirt at a time.

Lucius groaned and kissed her neck while fiddling with her bra strap behind her back. He fondled her breasts, kissed them and nibbled at her nipples and sucked, Nacissa sighed lightly.

She and her fiance would lay there and make love that night. Right then there was not a care or a worry in her precious little world. To her all her ducks were lined up in a row.

If only she had known then how wrong her future husband was. If only she knew that the Dark Lord would infact crumble at the hands of a mere boy. A boy by the name of Harry Potter. Or that she would even play a hand in his down fall.  
She would be the one called upon to inspect the body of young Harry and she would be the one to declare him dead once she learnt the well being of her son. This betrayal of the dark lord and her abandoning the death eaters would come with a price, she would fall from a great height in terms of her social status in the wizarding world.

After the battle of Hogwarts, her family would be reunited in the Great Hall, where they would be extremelt uncomfortable with their predicament. However it would be her actions that would also spare them. Because of her betrayal her family would be granted a reprieve and avoide incarceration in Azkaban. For if there was one thing the cold Nacissa Black had always been capable of it was love.


End file.
